


Always

by franzii



Category: MNL48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzii/pseuds/franzii
Summary: Dana is about to leave for Japan and Jem doesn't want her to.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Had this sudden urge to write while working and this is the result. Obviously rusty as I haven't written in a while.
> 
> For Dana and Jem, whom I hold so dearly.

Jem sits on the bed, staring down at the bed sheets and tries her best to keep her mind off the figure who's been walking back and forth in the room.

_It's only for a few days_.

Jem remembers Dana telling her for the nth time last night as it was almost time for her flight to Japan.

She understands.

She does.

She's been out of the country before, for the same reason as the latter and it went completely fine.

But that was before they even got together.

"Jemimah!"

Jem looks up and sees her holding two hangers with jackets— both yellow—with a huge smile on her face.

"Pick one."

"Evans, they're both yellow."

"I know, but could you help me pick which one's better? This looks good if I pair this up with..."

Dana's voice fades out as Jem's vision shifts from the jackets to the luggage that's laid out on the floor.

She sees on top Dana's half of their couple pajamas, the pink ones belonging to her because Jem insisted that she'd rather have anything else but pink.

Dana being her usual loving and caring self, could never say no to Jem and agreed to have it despite sharing the same distaste for the color.

It was during those moments that Jem feels her heart bursting with happiness and gratitude for the love that Dana continously and unconditionally gives her.

Jem looks back at Dana who's still rambling with that huge smile on her face, jackets still in tow, and feels her eyes water.

A small gasp leaves Dana's lips as she notices the usually smiling and mischievous Jem with tears falling down her cheeks.

She immediately lets go of the jackets and hurries beside Jem.

"Ai, what's wrong?"

Dana asks as she tries to put an arm around Jem for comfort but only meets rejection as Jem moves a space away from her.

Dana frowns and moves closer to her, but Jem does the same.

They continue to move closer and further from each other until Jem scoots a little too close to the edge of the bed and falls on Dana's luggage that was on the floor.

Luckily, the luggage has clothes in it that made the fall less painful for Jem, but for someone who lets out a shriek from just a simple pinch on the skin, it's bound to hurt.

Dana dramatically lies on the bed, hands on her tummy and laughter echoing throughout the room with Jem scowling at her in hopes of stopping soom.

Dana didn't.

But by that time she finishes, Jem has already placed herself on Dana's luggage—her petite figure making it easy for her to fit in—with her back leaned forward and her face buried in her hands.

Dana grabs her phone and pans the camera to Jem. It wasn't everyday that she'd get to see Jem sulking and she might as well preserve this moment.

"I'm leaving."

Dana lightly taps Jem's back and tries pulling her up.

"Do whatever you want."

Jem utters as her shoulders shake and the tears threaten to spill from her eyes again.

"Come on, come with me. I'd put you in my luggage."

Dana pleads. She ends the recording on her phone and puts the phone away. She might've had a bit too much fun on teasing Jem because the latter's cries got louder.

Dana sighs and wraps her arms around the crying girl. She feels Jem return her embrace and whispers quiet apologies to ease the loneliness that her love is feeling.

Dana feels Jem shift in her arms and hears a murmur so faint, it almost wasn't real.

"You'll come back?"

"Always."

Jem tightens her hold on Dana and leans her ear closer to her chest, the soft beating rhythm of Dana's heart calming the storm in her heart.

"You'll say hi to Pikachu for me?"

Dana smiles and brushes Jem's bangs to the side. She looks at Jem and the latter looks back at her with tear-streaked eyes that are matching the smile on her lips—beauty that is never fazed, a look filled with love and one that's only meant for her.

Dana leaves a soft kiss on Jem's forehead and lets her lips linger for a few seconds.

_There's nothing I would never do for you. _

"I'll say hi to Pikachu for you, Jem. I promise."


End file.
